Breakable
by Clue Impaired
Summary: The end is at hand   CH 8.  I hope you enjoyed. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CI or any of the characters. I own Jennifer and her husband Dave.**

**A/N: This idea came to me after seeing VDO on Homicide:Life on the Street**

**The Breakable CH 1**

There was a legal sized envelope on every desk in the bullpen on Monday morning. Individual names were on them. They were completely blank except for the names written in a nice stylish script. Alex picked hers up looking at her partner. "What's this?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you to find out. Everyone got one. The ones who have only a mailbox got one in their box. I don't know yet." He said, obviously curious.

"It doesn't look like a threatening letter." Alex said thoughtfully.

"No, Duncan and Olsen already opened theirs and they seem to be fine." Bobby said.

"Then let's find out." Alex pulled a letter opener from the desk drawer and slid open the envelope. She pulled out a slip of paper the size of a dollar and read the front of it.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Open yours and read it." Alex said with a smile.

"Can't you just tell me?"

Alex gave him a level stare, but she was smiling. "Open yours and you'll see what I why. I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?"

"Sure." He said. He slit his own envelope and pulled out a certificate. Then he saw why Alex had smiled and refused to read hers.

_This Certificate entitles the below mentioned to one initial free hour at:_

_**The Breakable**_

_A new business dedicated to the piece(s) you need. _

_Rooms of furniture and items guaranteed breakable and you won't get into trouble for it. Kitchens, living rooms, bedrooms, and bathrooms available. Specials rooms and items available by advanced orders only. A limited number of free certificates per week available. Make your reservations now. Please __do not__ discuss this certificate with your co-workers. Let them be surprised too._

_The Address is: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Phone : ( XXX) XXX-XXXX_

"Is this for real?" Simons asked from across the room.

"Let's call and see." Alex said. She dialed the number on her certificate. "Yes, I received a certificate for….. Yes, I am. I see. Yes I understand. I see. Yes, thank you. I'll pass the message on." She had a bemused look on her face when she hung up. "They seem to be legitimate."

"How does it work?" Simons asked.

"They provide a service. They fill a room with specific furniture that is completely breakable. A person pays a certain fee for the right to go in there for an hour to break everything up. The stuff is all donated or picked up just for that purpose. It's designed for stress relief and there's a special rate for public servants."

"Cops." Bobby said.

"That's the way I read it too. She sounds legitimate."

Dan Ross came out of his office carrying his envelope. "What is this and who put this in my office?" he demanded.

"You need to open it and read it." Alex said.

"Just tell me what…."

"It will all become clear when you open it. Everyone got one, Captain." Bobby told him.

Scowling, Ross opened his and read it. "I see why it says that. The question is who sent them? And how did the names of the officers here become public knowledge? Anonymous letters make me nervous. Eames, Goren, check it out before this goes too far." He stomped back into his office.

"I think someone needs the business right now. You heard the Captain. Let's go." Alex told at her partner.

Bobby got to his feet. "It's a good idea, this business. I wonder why they have such an interest in police officers, though."

"It says civil servants. Maybe it's also for postal workers as well. It didn't say just city workers." Alex reminded him.

"They're insurance must be enormous."

Alex drove the distance to the address with all kinds of questions in mind. It was a small cement block building in a neighborhood that had once been affluent. It was going downhill slowly but there were a few new businesses there. She parked and they got out. Bobby left his portfolio in the vehicle. The door had an open sign out. A bell jingled on the door when they entered. The front of the building had been made into a waiting area with a desk and a computer. The doorbell brought a young woman out from the back.

"Can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm Detective Eames, my partner Detective Goren. We've come to talk to you about these certificates we found today."

"Welcome. I'd be happy to give you the half a penny tour, it's not a very big place, and answer any questions you have. I do have someone coming in for time in 15 minutes, but we can talk until then. My names Jennifer. I'll show you the room I have set up first. That way we're done with that in case the client comes early."

Alex glanced at her partner. "Okay." She led the way following the woman.

She stepped into the room she'd just come out of. "This is our weapons room. It's a joke actually. We have sledgehammers and baseball bats. The person can use any of them or none of them. It's their choice. No one is allowed to bring in a weapon of their own of any kind. No guns or blades or anything we have not approved. Once they select a weapon I take them back here. Excuse me. I lock the door and take them back here to the actual room. There is no direct access from the weapons room to the workroom ever."

She led the way to another room farther back. She unlocked another door and opened it. It was set up like a living room. There was a tv, a sofa, a couple of chairs, tables, lamps and rugs. Everything you'd want in a room. "This is a sample of a room that we provide. The walls are all concrete, there are no working electrical outlets in here, the appliances are clipped of any power cords and light bulbs, everything in here is breakable. The client can do as much damage or as little as he pleases. Everything was donated or found."

She led the way back to the front of the building. "That's the half penny tour. Now you see why it's so cheap." She grinned at them. "So I'm sure you have questions. I'd be happy to answer them."

"These envelopes appeared in our squad room, with names all filled out on the envelope. Where did you get the names of the officers and who paid for these certificates?" Alex asked.

"No one paid for them. I'm donating them. It's a promotion and a service to the people who work so hard to protect the rest of us. I appreciate it every day. Some days more than others." She grinned.

"The certificate says rooms are available. How far in advance does it need to be booked?" Bobby asked.

"Most people trash a living room, which is good. We get a lot of living room furniture. Things like bedrooms we have to wait to fill until enough furniture to make it believable is found. Some people wait for it, some will accept a living room, just to get rid of the rage."

"Who owns this?" Bobby asked.

"I do. And my husband. He's out scrounging now. We accept donations and he picks things up for us. It gives him the flexibility he likes and I like to talk to people."

"It's a good idea. Your insurance must be sky high." Alex said.

Jennifer shook her head. "We have a release that covers us. Everyone signs it before they go in."

Bobby walked over to a sign on the wall stating the rules of the place. Most of it he'd already heard from Jennifer. "Your sign here. How strictly are these rules enforced?"

"Rigidly. Only one person in the room at a time and we have everything on tape so they can't injure themselves and sue us. The weapons are left in the room when they leave and when we clean up the weapon is disinfected and returned to the weapons room."

"What do you do to people who don't pay?" Alex asked. "Do you have a security system? This is a rough neighborhood."

"People pay in advance. And I carry a weapon after about noon. Completely legal, I have a permit and all the training necessary. My husband is a former cop and he knows the stress and anger involved in the job."

"Is that why you opened this business?" Bobby asked.

"That and we'd see furniture and household items that were still good or only minimally damaged sitting out abandoned, or filling up a land fill where they were getting crushed anyway. Why not put that stuff to a good use? It started when his buddies paid me to set something up in our garage to take their frustrations out on. It was such a good idea we decided to make it a business. This is actually our second store. The first one we sold to some friends and they run it now."

"It's a good idea." Bobby said. "Can I book mine now?"

"Certainly. Did you bring your certificate?"

"No. Is that a problem?"

"No. Just bring it in when you come. I'll set you up now with a time and you can bring the required documents when you come in."

"What kind of documents?" Alex asked.

"Picture ID, drivers license will work fine, social security number, insurance information, and we put next of kin down just as a precaution. And some people will bring a tape so they can record their time in there. I make copies and send them to them. Some of them swear they had a better swing than they do. This is video proof."

"Why do you need all that?"

"Insurance company, business records, and just in case someone decides not to stop at the provided furniture. Oh, and we also require that the person stop at least five minutes before the end of the hour and remain in the room. That gives them a chance to let the adrenaline slow down before they come out."

"That's a sensible precaution. What if they don't stop?"

"They stay in the room until it has been five minutes. Or they go out the emergency exit. I call the police, especially if they take the weapon, and they go on my do not admit list. It's a risk but with an hour of doing as much damage as they can do most people have it out of their system. We've had very few actual incidences."

"That's quite a system. How do you persuade people to go along with the program?" Bobby asked.

"Respect. I speak to them as though they are the most intelligent person around. I explain the rules, and procedures and what's expected of them. The people who usually use our services are doing it for the novelty, because they need to have a place to release their rage or someone has given them a gift. We have a lot of repeat customers. It's quite therapeutic. You'll see if you come in. Oh, there's my customer. Is there anything else?"

"My appointment?" Bobby reminded her.

"Ah, is any particular day good for you?"

"I have a few more questions. We can wait until you get your client started." Alex said surprisingly. "We'll just wait over here."

Curious, Bobby followed her over to the far corner of the office. "You have more questions?" he asked her.

"Not really, I just wanted to watch what's going on. I can't believe that someone hasn't come up with this idea sooner. It's so simple. And who better to target than cops? What better way to trap a cop, too, than being in here where they're not allowed to wear their weapons. Something just doesn't make sense."

Bobby nodded. "That's a good point."

Jennifer was busy with the client. She kept an eye on them as well. The man who entered scribbled a signature on the forms she gave him. She was as friendly as she had been with them, showed him into the weapons room. It didn't take long for her to come back out carrying the baseball bat. She stopped by the drawer for the valuables, had him deposit his cellphone, wallet and things out of his pockets then took him back to the room. She returned a few minutes later and stood watching the monitor for a minute. Even from in front of the office they could hear the huge crash from the room. Jennifer nodded in satisfaction and turned her attention back to them.

"Any more questions, Detective Eames?" she asked.

"Just a few. When someone comes in how do you know they don't have a weapon on them?"

"Most officers understand that the weapons restrictions are for a reason. Several officers will bring a partner, or relative to keep the equipment, or they don't bring it or surrender it to me. I have enough references and security clearance that most people are comfortable with it. And there are people who will come in often enough that I trust them to retain their weapons and be under control when they leave. It takes awhile to build that trust, though. No one comes in first time and gets that level of confidence. No one. And if I suspect they have a hideout weapon I have a metal detector to use. Then they lose all priviledges and I'll use a metal detector on them everytime until I feel that they have become safe again. I take lying very seriously."

"And if someone comes in looking for an officer while they are in the room?"

"That's why I have the gun. I strive for a safe environment for both the officer and the civilian. What else can I answer?"

Bobby got the impression that she was beginning to get a little annoyed with the questions. "I'd like to book that appointment, if I may?"

"Certainly. What day?"

"Thursday."

"Alright. Any particular time?"

"About 3:30?"

"Good time. During rush hour traffic. What kind of room do you prefer?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"Some people like to throw things versus hitting things. Kitchens have lots of throwables. We provide spice bottles with rocks or buttons, dishes to break, pans to use to slam on things, whatever we can find. We even try to find things like toasters and blenders that don't work anymore for missiles."

"Why would anyone throw a blender?" Alex asked.

"Mixed drinks. If someone is mad at someone who uses a blender to get drunk they might see that as a trigger. We had one man who asked for an entire room of blenders. It took us a while but we managed it. He was very grateful."

"I'll take a living room." Bobby said.

"Will next Thursday work?"

"That'll be fine."

Jennifer filled out an appointment card and handed it to Bobby with a smile. There was a lull in the action in the room. Jennifer cocked her head to listen. When it didn't resume she took a step back to watch the monitor a minute. She nodded in satisfaction. At Their curious looks she smiled. "Sometimes people are overcome with emotion and they need to regroup or they just run out of air and need to rest a second before they continue. That's another reason for the monitor. He's fine."

The noise resumed in the room.

"We'll let you get on with…..business." Alex said.

"See you both next week." She said cheerfully.

Alex paused and looked at her. "I didn't make an appointment."

"No, but you're still suspicious and you won't let him down by coming alone. You'll be here. You aren't the only ones who're suspicious. See you then."

Alex looked at her partner as they walked out. He was trying unsuccessfully to hide a grin. "What's so funny?"

"I never said a thing." He protested. "I'm looking forward to trying it."

Alex snorted. It still seemed fishy to her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Breakable CH 2**

All week the squad room was a buzz with stories about the certificates and officers who'd gone to test out the facilities. Alex was sick of hearing about it, but Bobby was absorbing it like a sponge. The only complaints that were bandied about were that the number of available free spots was pitifully small per week, and that the furniture was shabby. That was pooh poohed as petty because it was all discarded anyway. What did they care?

Several stories came in about officers who thought it was a good place and had set up regular visits. At least until the novelty wore off. Mike Logan was of the opinion that he would wait awhile to use his certificate. "I am not in a hurry to beat up on furniture." He said sarcastically.

By Tuesday evening, Bobby was deep in thought. How would he go about deliberately wrecking an entire room full of furniture? Being a large framed man, he'd accidently done it but never on purpose. Would he prefer to use a baseball bat or a sledge hammer. Both of them appealed to them in a different sort of way.

"Bobby." Alex said for the third time.

"What?"

"Where are you? I've been talking to you for the last five minutes."

"Sorry. My mind is…What were you saying?"

Alex sighed in exasperation. "Is this about that certificate? I suppose you won't be able to pay attention until you're done there."

"I-It does sound like an intriguing idea." Bobby admitted.

"Have you tried to call and get your appointment moved up?"

"I did. She said the only available ones were pay ones. I'd like to try it first."

"Do you remember the number?" Alex sighed, reaching for her cell phone. Bobby rattled off the number. She dialed it and put it to her ear.

"Breakable. This is Jennifer."

"Jennifer, this is Detective Eames."

"Don't tell me let me guess, your partner is just dying to get in and try this. Could I possibly squeeze him in?" Jennifer sounded patient and amused. "I'll have to tell you the same thing I tell everyone else. The only available slots I have are paid ones. No exceptions."

"When is your next one?"

"I can have one set up in an hour, but….."

"I'll take it."

"Come fifteen minutes early for the maximum time in the room. I'll be expecting you or is it for him?"

"Him."

"And he's sitting right there giving you the evil eye, isn't he?"

"Actually he is." Alex admitted, because he was.

"I'd rather have someone eager than reluctant. I'll have it ready for you."

"See you then." Alex hung up the phone. "You have an appointment in an hour to swing your heart away. We have to be there at quarter to."

"You should call her back. I-I can wait." Bobby stammered, touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Not and be any use to me." Alex reached over and patted his knee. "We need to go back to your place."

"For what?"

Alex eyed his expensive Armani suit. "Are you going to go in your suit? I think you ought to change."

"Good idea. I'll pay for this. I can't have you doing it. You were off those few days and you'll have a short check this week."

"You most certainly will not!" Alex said sharply. "This is something I want to do for you. Besides how can I know if I want to go if you don't tell me how it is?"

Bobbys huge grin was enough to more than make up for the $25.00 price tag. Alex called the squad room. She told them they were working on a lead on the current case and would be out of contact for the rest of the afternoon. At least it wasn't Ross on the line, he'd've demanded to know which case and which lead. She turned the SUV at the next light and made a beeline toward Bobbys apartment.

He bounded up the stairs to his second story apartment and disappeared into his bedroom. Alex was behind him and didn't even try to keep up with him. She sat on the arm of a chair in the living room and waited. He was back out in a few moments with jeans, a T-Shirt and a long sleeve shirt over the top. He was grinning and carrying athletic socks and tennis shoes. He sat down on the couch and put them on. He stood up looking ready for fun, grinning, eyes twinkling. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go." She couldn't resist his boyish grin and enthusiasm.

He tried to contain his excitement, he really did, but it was next to impossible. She noticed him twitching in his seat. She just hoped the experience was worth all that she'd heard about it.

Jennifer was looking slightly harried with the ringing phone, but she greeted them with a smile. "Welcome. Please come in. Shut up!" she told the ringing phone, irritably.

"It looks like you are about ready for that room yourself." Alex commented.

"Just about." She admitted. "Did you bring the forms?"

"Right here." Bobby produced them.

She scanned them briefly and pulled out a form of her own and made the necessary entries. "Just sign these where the X's are. Here's your forms. Did you want a video tape of this visit?"

"No."

"Okay. Give your partner your weapon, badge and anything else you think might get lost or broken and we can choose your weapon. That'll be $25.00. Do you have a preference of weapon you'd like to use?"

Bobby paid her and gave those items to Alex who stowed them away with hers. "I'm not sure."

"Okay. We have a selection of weights and sizes of both items. You'll probably like the ones I can barely lift but you don't have to choose anything you're not comfortable with. Come this way."

Jennifer opened the door to the weapons room. She left it open so Alex could see inside. There was a cabinet like a gun safe that opened to reveal several size and styles of sledge hammers and baseball bats. Bobby moved over toward them with fascination. Jennifer wisely stood back out of swinging range. He did indeed choose the heaviest bat, nearly a club. Jennifer nodded, taking it from him.

In spite of what she said, she didn't appear to have any trouble carrying it. She locked the weapons room and asked Bobby in passing. "Is your Will in order?" she said with a straight face.

"My Will?" Bobby asked in confusion. "I need a Will to do this…. Ah, very funny."

Jennifer was grinning at him. "Gotcha. No, you don't need a Will. We've had people come in with helmets, knee and elbow pads and safety goggles. Then we've had the ones who want to do it without a stitch on. Those I have serious doubts about. You aren't one of those, are you?"

"No. No, I'm not." Bobby colored.

She appeared to like to tease. Bobby stopped next to Alex and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks." He whispered.

"Would you like to see the room before he gets in there or after?"

"Can I do both?"

"Sure, as long as he doesn't mind. It's his time."

Alex joined them in the room. Jennifer kept a hold of the bat and pointed out the emergency features, reinforced the safety and handed Bobby the bat. "Just let us out before you have at it."

"I'd never…." Bobby began. Jennifer put her hands on her hips and gave him a mothers stare. "Ye-Yes, ma'am." He said meekly.

Alex preceded the other woman out the door. Jennifer closed the door. "Can I watch on the monitor?" Alex asked her.

"No. This can be very private and intense and the person in that room deserves privacy. Unless you make arrangements first. There are magazines and things on the table over there or you're welcome to go and come back. If you do, please leave a number that I can contact you if I need to."

"I'll stay."

The phone rang again and Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, please." She went to get the phone.

There was a huge crash from the room. Any other time, Alex would've charged inside, but Jennifer glanced at the monitor and kept on talking on the phone. A series of crashes were sounding in the room. By and large Jennifer ignored them unless there was a particularly big one or silence for any length of time. At one point she pushed a switch and Alex heard a fan go on. She imagined it might be getting warm in there. Jennifer spoke into an intercom near the end of the hour. "Five minutes left. Finish whatever you need to."

Alex was really curious as to how Bobby was. And what damage he'd done. "Five minutes. But the weapon down, please, and relax."

She smiled at Alex. "I hope you're not as worried now."

"I wasn't worried." Alex said.

"Whatever you were, I hope you don't think we're the bad guys anymore. It sounds like an odd business, I know, but it really is cleansing. We can go in now." She led the way, opening the door carefully.

The room was a total disaster. Splintered wood and stuffing was all over. There was shards of shattered lamps and legs everywhere from the table. And Bobby standing in the middle of the room, soaked with sweat and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Jennifer picked up the bat and looked around. "You sure did a thorough job. Thank you."

"Thank you?" Alex asked.

She nodded. "Our dumpster is nearly full. It saves us money when we can put more kindling in it so it doesn't waste space."

"It is a little splintered, isn't it?" he asked proudly.

"Just a tad. Come on out. We'll need to get this cleaned up."

Once they were back into the front office Jennifer closed the door to the room and joined them. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Alex asked.

"I did." He admitted. "This is a great idea. I'm surprised no one has thought of this before."

"We deal in anger. We try to give people a place and a way to release the anger before it boils over into your realm. Sometimes we succeed, sometimes not. And if I ever need a release, I'm going to have a whole office of phones so I can beat them to death." She said when the phone began to ring again.

"So can I still come on Thursday?"

"Sure. The time is still yours. Just call me if you change your mind. Do you still want a living room or do you want to change it?"

"Do you have a couch with a wooden frame?"

"I do. Those are popular throw aways. Do you want that?"

"I do."

"It's yours. See you then. Breakable, this is Jennifer."

Alex gave Bobby back his badge, gun, wallet and keys and they went outside. She kept looking at him, he seemed very pleased with himself. She drove back to his apartment and followed him back inside in silence. He was in an unusual mood. She was tempted to ask how he was, but she figured she'd find out in due time.

As soon as the door was closed and locked he swooped down on her, lifted her by the hips and twirled her around the living room grinning from ear to ear. "It was wonderful! I could hit that stuff as hard as I could and it wasn't hurting anyone, no one to yell at me and it didn't hit back. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He kissed her with every thank you before locking his lips to hers in a long, deep passionate kiss.

"Put me down." Alex grinned at him. "No wonder that's all they can talk about at the precinct."

"I want to make love to you. Now, right this minute." Bobby said euphorically.

"It's the middle of the day." Alex said.

"So? Live a little, Alex. Come on, whadda ya say?"

"I say….okay."

Bobby grinned, scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Breakable CH 3**

Two days later, Bobby went back for his second visit to Breakable. Alex couldn't go so Mike went with him to hold his gun and because he was curious.

"Are you sure this is not a trap?" Mike asked, skeptically.

"I told you it isn't. It's a lot of fun. No one gets hurt and it's great for your stress. You need to do this. Set up the appointment while we're here." Bobby urged, grinning.

"I think I'll just wait and see." Mike returned. "You sure put a buzz on Alex this week. She told Caroline who told me that you and she…."

"Never mind what she and I did. I'm telling you, Mike, you and Caroline would really like this."

"Not me, big guy. I don't need any help."

"Not with that." Bobby scolded, but he was grinning. "Ross is always on your case to control your anger. This is terrific to do just that. Would I steer you wrong?"

"Yes. What I don't get is why you think this is such a great idea for everyone. Some of us use our anger."

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Caroline."

"And you say that you're the only one in the room? No one else is allowed?"

"The only one and no one is allowed to watch the monitor either except the woman who's working there."

Mike shook his head. "Something doesn't smell right."

"You're too suspicious." Bobby informed him. "You'll just have to see for yourself."

Jennifer greeted Bobby with her usual smile and greeted Mike with a smaller smile, sensing his skepticism. This time Bobby didn't have to fill out the paperwork so he was able to get right in. "Jennifer, this is my friend Detective Mike Logan."

"How do you do, Detective Logan." She shook his hand. "Are you ready, Detective Goren?"

"Just Bobby. Sure."

"Excuse me, sir." Jennifer said to Mike. She walked with Bobby to the weapons room and opened the cabinet. There were some new bats there, but his big one was still there. He took it down and handed it to her. She nodded, accepted it and locked the cabinet back up.

Mike was watching all this with eagle eyes. "Why all the locks?" he asked.

"They can cause a lot of damage to things and people here. We don't take any chances." Jennifer informed him.

Bobby handed Mike his gun, badge, wallet and keys and followed the woman to the room. The furniture was different and so was the layout. Mike stood at the doorway and looked around. "This is what you do?" he asked.

"You'll see the difference afterward." Jennifer said. "Ready, Just Bobby?"

Bobby grinned in anticipation. "Ready, Just Jennifer."

She grinned at him. "Detective." She nodded to Mike to leave ahead of her.

She closed the door. They hadn't even made it to the desk when there was a huge crash. Mike jumped and reached for his gun. Jennifer sent him an amused look. "That is what is supposed to happen. Relax."

He gave her a sour, skeptical look and went over to sit down. Jennifer was seated at her desk, while the whole place sounded like it was being torn down. Mike got up after a few minutes and moved restlessly around the room. He had the distinct impression that he was amusing her. He tried to edge closer to the monitor so he could see what was going on inside.

Jennifer got up and turned on the exhaust fan, blocking him from seeing very much. Her body language and the glare in her eyes dared him to move closer. He gave her a faint smile and moved back to the front of the room. She resumed her work. There was a pause in the action and she looked up to study the monitor for a minute then ignored it.

She flipped the switch on her desk. "Just another five minutes." She said.

"He still has ten minutes." Mike said for something to do and just to needle her.

"He has five minutes to finish what he's doing and then five minutes for cool down." She told him.

"Where does it say that?"

She pointed to the rules sign on the wall. Mike went over to read the rules and could see just a bit of the monitor that he could see movement. He caught her watching him and turned back to the rules. He glanced over to her from under his eyebrows. She met his gaze squarely. Damn the woman, he thought.

"Five minutes, Bobby." She said into the intercom. She stood up. "See, Detective Logan, no traps and no tricks. Would you like to see the results?"

"I guess." He tried for nonchalant.

Jennifer crooked a finger at him and he followed her into the back room. She knocked on the door and cautiously opened it. Bobby was standing in the center of the room, it was obvious he had been emotional but he was grinning now. A bit of a savage grin, but it was replaced with a wide smile when he saw Logan, looking worried. "You okay, Bobby?" Mike asked.

"I'm terrific." He said. The couch had been literally obliterated. It lay in barely recognizable splinters. Some of the rest of the room had been left untouched, the couch bore the brunt of the abuse.

"I'm glad I'm not that couch." Mike said.

Jennifer cocked her head at him. "What kind of furniture would you be, Det. Logan?" she asked.

Bobby laughed at her. "Good one, Jennifer. Do you want some help cleaning this up?" he asked her shyly. "I made quite a mess here."

"Don't worry about it. It's not so bad. I think your friend is uncomfortable here. I have someone coming in to help me clean up. Thank you for the offer."

"Can I schedule another session?" Bobby asked.

"Sure you can, but call me tomorrow, okay? My computer is giving me a fit. I'll have to see what's wrong with it before I can do any scheduling."

"I will. How about it, Mike? Look like fun?" Bobby grinned. 

"No." he said eyeing the debris.

"He's a hard believer." Jennifer said. She led the way back out to the front of the building.

Bobby reached out to shake her hand and on impulse gave her a brief hug. She smiled and patted his arm. "I'll give you a call." He promised.

On the way out Mike gave him back the equipment. In the car he looked over at his friend. "You really enjoyed that." He said.

"Yes, I did. I haven't felt this good in years. I-I used to break things as a kid, because of my size and always got in trouble for it. That couch. That was the one I broke as a kid and my old man strapped me to the rest of it and beat me black and blue with the leg that came off. It felt good to "kill" that couch and beat my old man back a little. Now I can let it go. And it feels fucking good. I think I'll go see if Alex is busy." Bobby grinned.

Mike got a thoughtful look on his face. "I might give this a try." He said.

"You won't regret it." Bobby said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Mike dropped an eager Bobby off at Alexs house and went back to his house. He picked up the phone and called Breakable.

"Breakable, Jennifer here." She answered.

"This is Mike Logan, I just came in with…."

"I remember you, Detective." She said.

"I, uh, decided to give your service a try. Can I get in any time soon?"

"I can work you in tomorrow. I just closed on a cancellation so I know that one is open. Is a living room alright?"

"Fine. Is it possible to have a bunch of liquor bottles all over the room?"

"I can cover that."

"What time?"

"11:00. Be here about 15 minutes early for the paperwork." She outlined the papers she needed from him and hung up. He almost called her back and cancelled then decided what the hell.

He called Carolyn. "Hi, it's me."

"Hello, me. How are you doing?" she said, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm going be a little late for our lunch tomorrow. I have an appointment from 11 to 12. I'll meet you there afterward?"

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

"Fine. It's something Goren suggested. I'll tell you all about it when I see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll be glad to be home." She said. "I have to go. Love you."

He hung the phone up. Captain Ross was in his office staring out into the squad room looking like a thundercloud. He'd been that way for a few days. Self consciously Mike went back to the paperwork he had let go too long. Ross came out to see him in a few minutes. "You know one of the benefits of being a captain is that you learn to read body language and lips. You will see your wife soon. Four or five calls to her a day is a bit much. Let's get some of that paperwork done." He turned and walked back to his office.

Surreptitiously Mike flipped him the bird. "I saw that." Ross told him over his shoulder.

After a lonely night at home, Mike was in the squad room early so that he could take the afternoon off with Carolyn. If he made a big dent in his paperwork, he figured he could tell the captain that he was sick. Not really and he knew for a fact that he wouldn't buy it, but it was too bad. He really applied himself and made a bigger dent in it than he thought he would. About 10:30, Ross walked by his desk. He stopped for a minute behind Logan.

"It's not your fault that I've been in a bad mood for the last few days. I know your wife is coming back into town today. Finish what you're doing and take the afternoon off. And not a word to anyone or you'll be working a lot of late hours."

"Not a word." Logan agreed. He thought his jaw would drop to the desk.

Ross walked back to his office. Logan finished the work he was doing, put it in his inbox and left the office. He'd just make it to Unbreakable. He was a few minutes late, but Jennifer didn't seem to mind. She had the papers on her desk and went through the procedures with him. She seemed surprised to see him there by himself.

He understood her safety precautions. He was reluctant to hand her his gun. She opened the drawer and he put it in by himself, along with his badge, wallet and keys. Then to ease his mind she showed him the gun she left in her top drawer above his. She had no reason to need his. He chose a baseball bat as well and she led him to the room. There were the usual furniture in the room and liquor bottles all over the place. On the table, under a chair, overflowing in a beat up waste basket, some next to a half filled glass (tea, Jennifer explained, for effect), one stuck out of the couch cushions, even one in an old stained sink put up to look like a studio apartment. He had flashbacks to his mothers drunk days and he felt his anger boil up.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Mike nodded. "Ready."

"Just let me get out of swinging range." She said and left the room closing the door.

His first swing was the bottles near the half filled glass of liquid. They shattered with a satisfying crunch. Using a two handed swing he went through the room smashing every one of the awful bottles that had made his mother treat him so badly and made him lose his childhood. Then he started on the tables and finally the furniture that was left. He was nearly sobbing from the rage and pain, but it was cleansing as well.

"Five minutes, Logan." Jennifer said, into the room. Then, and only then did he hear the exhaust fan, and feel the cool air on his face. He took a couple of more swings at the shards of glass bottles. "Put the weapon on the floor, please. Just relax."

He laid the bat down and stood, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, but he felt it. The exhilaration that Bobby felt. He felt free. He felt like he'd managed to take his life and some of his childhood back from his alcoholic mother. He looked at Jennifer and she was smiling at him. She crooked a finger at him and led the way back out to the desk. She unlocked the drawer with his gun in it and it was there, just like he'd left it.

He picked them up and put them on. She handed him his jacket and he put it on, though he was still sweating. "I, uh, don't know if I'll be back, but that's quite a room you have there."

She nodded. "Seriously, there's a lot of need for it. Not just for police either. There's stress and violence everywhere. We're just trying to get the word out. If you come back, you'll be welcome."

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind. Good day."

"Bye."

Mike was smiling when he went to join Carolyn for lunch at their favorite restaurant. She was really surprised at his enthusiastic hug in public. He kissed her several times and made sure they had close contact during lunch. "I'm glad you missed me. I missed you too." She said happily. "So tell me about this meeting you had."

Mike did. Carolyn was happy to see him excited about the experience. He talked about how good it felt and he just radiated energy. He teased her and flirted with her outrageously. Then he threw in the kicker. Ross had given him the afternoon off of his own volition. And he wanted to spend the whole thing showing her how much he missed her.

With a smile, she agreed. He tossed a twenty on the table for a 12.00 check and they left the restaurant without waiting for the change.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakable CH 4A**

Carolyn smiled when she remembered Mikes energy the evening before. They'd talked and danced and made love all night long and he'd gone to work with a smile. She had a few days off and she needed it. The people she'd been out of town to see were a group of officious oafs and she'd worked hard to try to convince them that the problems they were facing were as bad as she'd told them. They chose to ignore her and tried to wine and dine her to shut her up. All her credentials and her information seemed to fly right over their heads. They were there for a good time.

Her own superiors were philosophical about the results and predicted that they were going to regret it and she'd be hearing from them soon enough. Blasé, nonchalant, indifferent,… these were words that infuriated her to no end. Just because she was a woman. IGNORANT was her opinion and she wasn't so sure she _would_ help them when they came begging for it.

That was to blow off steam. She knew that, but it felt good. She was above all a professional and she would help them, but damned it they were going to be allowed to forget their dismissal of her professionally.

She was puttering around the house, but it just wasn't satisfying her urge to do something with her energy. She thought about going jogging, or seeing if she could find a partner for a game of tennis, or going to see if she couldn't talk Mike into a long lunch. She grinned and decided that was better left for later when there was plenty of time.

Restlessly she prowled around the apartment. Mike had glowed about that place, telling her that Bobby had been there twice already and wanted to go back. Mike had even admitted that he was considering it again, he just didn't want Jennifer to get a swelled head over it. Those were powerful recommendations.

She picked up the phone and dialed. "Major Case, Eames."

"It's Carolyn."

"Hi, welcome back. How was it?'

"Stressful. That's the reason I'm calling. That place Mike told me about…"

"Breakable?"' Alex asked wryly.

"Yes. You don't sound like you think much of it."

"I haven't been there, but Bobby's been twice and I haven't heard any serious complaints about it. Are you considering trying it?"

"I'd thought about checking it out. Do you happen to have the number and address?"

"I do."

While Alex dug it out, Carolyn pumped her for what else she knew about it. "So how many people have been there that you know of?"

"Most of the squad. I haven't been in the room as a participant though I saw the results of Bobby's first go, and I don't think Ross has been. If there's anyone who needs it it's our dear captain." She said with some acid in her tone.

"That's what Mike said. He also said…never mind. I shouldn't say that about a senior officer over the phone."

Alex chuckled. "I can just imagine what he said and he's so right. Here's the address…..Now, it looks kind of shabby when you first get there, but it's clean inside and the woman, Jennifer, seems to be alright."

"I think I'll call and talk to her. It's a free call, after all."

"I'd think about what kind of room you'd want to be in before you call. She'll ask and sometimes she doesn't have the stuff available. She told me about someone who wanted a whole room of blenders and it took her awhile to find them."

"Really? Which kind of room would you choose?"

"I don't have a particular one in mind, which is one of the reasons I hadn't gone. I don't have any specific room that makes me particularly angry."

Carolyn laughed. "I wonder if she has a meeting room? I'd sure like to trash that one I just spent the last four days in for no reason."

Alex laughed over the phone at her. "You can always ask. She just might be able to come up with something. Here comes Ross, I gotta go before he spontaneously combusts. I'll talk to you later."

Carolyn grinned when she hung up. She was grateful that her current co wasn't quite such a control freak. Mike was bringing home stories of Ross's bad mood with various remedies on how to cure it, ranging from murder to getting him a paid companion. It was a standing joke, that he needed Breakable more than any of his squad did.

Carolyn considered the information she'd jotted down for a bit. Did she really want to try this? She'd not gotten a certificate, not being one of the squad any more, but the novelty was enough to at least give her the incentive to call.

"Breakable, this is Jennifer." The female voice said cheerfully.

"I'm calling about your services. What can you tell me about your business?"

Jennifer cheerfully outlined the services. "Do you have a certificate?" she asked.

"No. I know some people who have been there."

"And you thought you'd ask to see if I was for real?" Jennifer laughed.

"Not exactly." Carolyn said, doubtfully.

"You sound a lot like someone who came in and doesn't want to admit that he liked the service."

"Who was it? Maybe I know him."

"That, I can't say. Confidentiality, you know. Do…are you a police officer or public servant, by any chance?"

"I could be." Carolyn said carefully.

"If you can bring in proof of current service, I can give you a complimentary session, as long as you don't pass it on. I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to bribe anyone. It's my business and I can do what I want with it."

"Do you have any openings….today or tomorrow? If I decide to come in?"

"I have one late this afternoon. It's the last one of the day, if that suits you. Otherwise I won't have one til the end of the week."

"What time is it?"

"5:00 to 6:00."

"I can make that. I'll take it."

"Alright. I need your name and a number where I can get in touch with of you."

Carolyn gave that to her and wrote down the information she received in return then hung up. Jennifer had promised to see what she could do to simulate a meeting room. With the rest of the day to fill, Carolyn figured now was a good time to organize the notes she used for the meeting and get them ready for when those idiots came to their senses. She spread it all over the dining room table. While she worked she gave thanks that she'd developed the art of talking and making notes at the same time. It gave her a chance to remember at what point she'd realized they weren't listening. She'd be bringing that up to them later.

Between that activity, several telemarketers phone calls, and her CO calling to find out what she was going to do about the results of the meeting she was really ready for her time at Breakable. She arrived ready for action. Probably just as well, as the previous customer was still feeling agitated when she walked in.

"Mr. Anderson, you are done. You had the same number of items as everyone else and you decimated them quite effectively. Your time was exactly as it is for everyone else. You have to leave now." Jennifer was telling a man who was still high on something.

"It wasn't an hour. I'm telling you. You're trying to cheat me." He accused.

"No, I'm not. I have your entire hour on tape. If you don't leave, I will call the police. You can bet on it." Jennifer said.

"Then I want another session. Now!" 

"No. You've just had one and I don't have any more openings. Mr. Anderson, you've enjoyed your time, let it go. Please." Jennifer said.

"I don't think so." He said.

"You need to leave, sir. You have been asked and if you do not comply you will be placed under arrest for trespassing." Carolyn said, grateful she had brought her gun and badge.

"Who the hell are you and what right do you have to….?" He whirled around to demand of Carolyn.

Carolyn displayed her badge. "NYPD. Leave peacefully and no one needs to get hurt."

Anderson looked like he might want to argue but he gave in after a minute. "This isn't over yet." He warned Jennifer and stalked out of the front door.

"It is for him. He's on my not in this lifetime list. He's been rather difficult before but he never was that bad. Thank you. You must be Carolyn Barek. I'm Jennifer. Please come in."

"You weren't alarmed?"

"I was getting there. I said he always accuses me of cheating him, that's who he's always been. He's never been that bad before. When he calls again, I'm going to tell him, he's been banned. There is a legal clause in my contract which everyone signs that I can refuse to serve anyone I want."

"Suppose he tried to attack you physically? Then what would you do?'

Jennifer opened the drawer where there was a gun and pulled it out, showing it to her sideways. "Completely legal and so am I."

Carolyn relaxed and grinned at her. "Get that a lot, huh?"

"I deal in anger and law enforcement officers. You could say that." She grinned back.

"Are you ready for me?"

"I am."

"But he just left…."

"I have gremlins. They move in as soon as the customer moves out. It should be all set up by now. Did you bring the papers?'

"I did. So how does this go?" Carolyn asked gesturing to the facilities.

Jennifer nodded, accepting the cue. She started her spiel from the top. She yawned in the middle of it. "I'm so sorry. It's been a long day."

"I've had those." Carolyn admitted compassionately.

"So, are there any questions?"

"No, I'm ready."

"Step this way then."

Carolyn looked at all the weapons in the room. "I'm not sure which one to choose. I don't even know what I'm using it on."

"Let me show you." They went back to the back room and Carolyn found a feeling of déjà vu. There were long tables and even a sort of podium and mismatched chairs at the tables. There was glasses and pitchers and things that you might find in a hotel meeting room. True some of it had to stretch the imagination, but it was enough to make Carolyn eager to take it on. Someone had even spread papers over the tables and writing instruments to look like the someone had taken a break. "Is this sort of what you had in mind?"

"Oh, yes. And I know exactly what I'm going to use."

"Good for you."

They went back to the weapons room and picked up the six pound sledgehammer she'd originally selected. She grinned and handed it to Jennifer. As they walked out to the front, her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Carolyn said and took the call. Jennifer waited patiently for her to finish. When Carolyn came back she was angry with a vengeance. "Let's get this started."

She put her stuff in the drawer and followed Jennifer into the room. Within a few moments of the door closing, Carolyn had destroyed the makeshift podium and started on the tables. How dare they blame her for their lack of planning? How could they possibly say that her presentation was faulty and that she hadn't let them know the severity of their problems? Her presentation had been fine the other five times she'd given it. And it had been effective.

She let fly with the sledge on one of the chairs. It shattered with a very satisfying crash. She worked her way down the rows, seeing in her mind every one of the men who had paid her only polite attention, not really listening to her. She had worked up a sweat when the ventilation fan kicked on. All that was left was the actual tables and the papers. With a massive swing of the hammer, she disposed of those. She had to duck as one piece of a table went flying.

There were glasses and pitchers left. She lined them up and walked down the rows splattering them as she went with precision. She was finished when the five minute call came in. She was satisfied that those jerks would not soon forget who had done that to them. Then she laughed. Yeah, right. Such a high she was on.

The door to the room opened carefully. The person who stepped in was grinning. It wasn't Jennifer. It was Mike and he looked around proudly. "That's my girl."

Carolyn laughed again and hurried over to hug him. Jennifer stepped around them and grabbed the hammer. She walked back out and left them alone. "You were so right, Mike. This was great. How did you know I was here?"

"I'm a detective, remember?" he grinned at her. "And you scribbled it on the tablet at home."

Carolyn was embarrassed. "I'm usually more careful than that."

"I won't tell anyone." He grinned. "You ready to go home?"

Carolyn slid her arm around his waist. "Oh, yeah."

They went back out to the outer office. Jennifer was smiling at them. She opened the drawer for Carolyn to retrieve her equipment. Mike looked at her. "I apologize for being suspicious of your business. When I'm wrong, I don't mind admitting it. I was wrong."

"I knew that, Detective Logan, but I also had you pegged for a smart guy who was just trying to make sure everything was kosher. I never took offense. I'm glad to be a help to the good guys."

"Call me Mike." He reached out and offered her his hand.

She shook it. "Come back any time."

We will." Carolyn smiled at her then at Mike and they left the business, headed for home.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakable CH 5**

"We won't be here this weekend. We are going to Pennsylvania. I'm sorry, Alex, I forgot it was this weekend." Alex's sister said.

"Oh, that's fine. We can do it some other time. Give him a kiss for me, will you?"

"Sure. I'm really sorry."

"Talk to you later." Alex hung up, disappointed.

"Something wrong?" Bobby asked from his desk across from hers.

"I can't see my nephew this weekend. They're going to Pennsylvania. It's just a minor setback is all."

"You could do something else? Maybe with Carolyn."

"She and Mike have holed up in their apartment and haven't come out since he went to Breakable." Alex said in disgust. "I'm glad everyone is enjoying it but I'm getting sick of hearing about it."

"That's because you haven't used your certificate yet. It really feels good to let that anger out." Bobby smiled at the mention of it. "I'm going to book another session when I get back. A weekend with Lewis and I'm going to want to break something. And Jennifer is nice. Very understanding."

"So I hear." Alex said sarcastically.

Bobby frowned at her. "It's not like you to judge like that without giving it a chance. You met her."

"She just seems too….sweet, to be real. Like she's living on a different planet than the rest of us."

"Maybe she comes from a different world. We can't all be hard nosed cops. Sometimes we're too jaded. I think it's refreshing. I'm not sure if I could take a steady diet of it, but it is nice. She provides a service and we get the benefit of it."

"At $25.00 an hour." Alex snarked.

"Do you want me to cancel my trip with Lewis? We could do something together?"

"No. Go ahead. Maybe I'll take my dad and we'll go somewhere. He's been asking when I'm coming to visit."

"That's a good idea."

After Bobby left for the weekend, Alex called her father but he was going fishing with some old friends for the weekend. She assured him that she'd be fine. He said he'd catch her later then realizing what he'd said chuckled and told her that might be all he'd "catch" this weekend. It was nice to hear him anticipating the weekend.

She hung up and sat back in her chair. So she was pretty much on her own for the weekend. Usually that meant a haircut, a body wax or something to pamper herself with, but it just didn't appeal to her right then. Well, how about if she spent some money without spending a penny. She dug out the certificate and dialed the number at the bottom.

"Breakable, this is Jennifer."

"I know it's late in the day, but do you have any weekend hours?"

"Not normally. Who am I speaking to?"

"Detective Alex Eames, Major Case."

"Ah, Bobby's partner. Ordinarily I don't work weekends, but I can make an exception if you'd like to come over in the morning. I'm kind of unbusy this weekend. I can use the activity."

"I don't want to put you out. I can come during a weekday."

"Nonsense. I can hear the stress in your voice. Come knock the living daylights out of some stuff. It'll feel good. Put the whole world back on its axis." Jennifer said.

"Well, if you put it that way….Alright. What time?"

"It's a weekend. How about 10:00? Too early?"

"Ten sounds great. I'll be there. Tell me again what I need to bring." Alex wrote it down, gave her the room she'd like to use, promised to see her in the morning and hung up. A good workout sounded like fun and wouldn't Bobby be surprised when he got back.

She went home, had a shower, watched some tv and went to bed. She dreamed all night about using a bat to break things. Her muscles twitched with the dreams so she was physically warmed up and ready to go by the time she arrived at Breakable the next morning.

The closed sign was in the window, but Jennifer came and unlocked the door for her as soon as she saw her. "I don't like to leave it unlocked when I'm in and out. There're too many people who'd come steal the light bulbs if that's all they could carry." She apologized.

"That's a case I'd never be able to solve." Alex teased.

"It would be too light for a Major Case." Jennifer agreed with a smile.

"Good one. I appreciate you opening for me this morning. You're husband doesn't mind you doing this on Saturday?"

"He's okay with it. He's very easy to get along with."

Alex sensed there was more there, but Jennifer moved away to the desk and turned to business at hand. Once that was all completed she showed Alex to the weapons room. The cabinet was filled with weapons, a new set of them had been added. Golf clubs. "Golf Clubs? Are they new for me?"

"You can certainly use them if you'd like, but I got a request from some wives to use them. It seems they've heard about my place here and they're golf widows. So I found some at a yard sale and brought them in. They aren't here specifically for you."

"I'm more in the mood for a baseball bat."

"Ah, heavy duty carnage, huh?"

"Good word for it."

Alex swung several until she picked out the one that felt the best. She handed it to Jennifer and followed her out. Jennifer opened the drawer and eyed her. "You aren't armed, right?"

"Not today."

"Then just your keys are fine."

Alex put them in the drawer and followed her into the room. As requested there was a lot of different things in the room. A miscellaneous collection of things was scattered throughout the room on a variety of tables, chairs and furniture. Alex felt the adrenaline pumping already. She eagerly took the bat from Jennifer and grinned when the woman told her. "Just let me get out of swinging range."

As soon as she left the room, Alex considered briefly where to start. She spotted a ceramic lamp in the corner that looked like one she recognized. The lamp was similar to one their neighbor had had when she'd been a kid. The woman had claimed that a ball Alex had been playing with had smashed through the window and destroyed the lamp. Her mother had paid for it even though Alex told her she hadn't done it.

That was the first thing to go. From there it was all downhill for the rest of the things. For most of the things, she was able to visualize exactly why she'd pulverized them. When Jennifer called the five minutes left for destruction, Alex took a minute to look around and was astonished at the amount of damage she'd done. One lone vase sat on a shelf. She grinned, "We can't have that." She took her time, lined up the swing and let fly. The vase shattered into a million pieces with a satisfying crunch. Now she was done.

"Five minutes. Put the weapon down, please." Jennifers voice said.

Alex laid the bat down and lifted her hair off the back of her neck to let the ventilation fan blow across her heated skin. She looked around and had to grin. "Bobby's right again. What a rush."

The door opened cautiously and Jennifer peeked inside. "Now that's a great piece of work." She grinned, eyeing Alex assessingly.

Alex grinned at her. "I'm unarmed."

Jennifer grinned back. "Sorry. Sometimes people aren't quite calm when their time is up. I've learned to be careful."

"Good idea." Alex nodded.

"The question is do you feel better?"

"I feel amazingly good."

"That's the point and you're doing a favor for the environment. You're making large pieces of junk into smaller ones. You can't beat that with a stick. Well, I guess you can."

Alex laughed. "I guess I owe Bobby a big thank you."

"I'd give that man more than a thank you." Jennifer winked at her.

Alex felt like a fool grinning, but that was how she felt. "Do you ever do this?" she asked gesturing to the mess around her.

"Once in a while. I spend a lot of my time otherwise occupied so I don't have to too often. Actually I haven't since…Never mind. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess so. You started to say you haven't since? I'd like to hear the rest of the sentence."

"No, you wouldn't. You're enjoying the feeling. Don't let it bring you down." She led the way out to the office and opened the drawer for Alex to retrieve her keys. Her pleasant mask was back in place.

"I'd still like to know. I know it's none of my business, but ….."

"My husband was killed in the line of Duty. He was a deputy sheriff. This was his idea. Rather than take his frustration out on me or the kids, he'd fill up the garage with stuff to beat the hell out of. His friends would come over and use them too. It was quite a club. I used the room after he died to express my rage and just turned it into a business."

"You said your husband doesn't have a problem with this."

"And he doesn't, does he?"

"But you're not really married anymore. Isn't that a bit dishonest?" Alex asked.

"I suppose you could look at it that way. I tell people he's out scrounging but it's more to keep people from thinking they can push me around or that I'm available for dates and things. You know the euphoria you are experiencing. Before I started telling people that, I had propositions all the time. Now I don't have that problem. Are you going to pass it on?"

Alex shook her head. "I can't fault you for wanting to protect yourself."

"Thank you. Can I make a suggestion?"

"I guess." Alex said cautiously.

"If I were you, I'd grab your partner and drag him off for the weekend and make sure he knows how much you care for him. Jump him, and handcuff him if you have to. I wish I had done that with my husband long before I did. We might have had more kids and more time together. I wish I had done that. I'm giving you the advice that I was too bull headed to take. It's none of my business, of course. Just a busybody old lady."

"He's my partner." Alex said, quickly.

"Uh huh. I know. Just keep it in mind."

Alex grinned at her suddenly. "I think I'll go call my partner now. And I'll definitely be back."

After she left, Jennifer nodded wisely. "I expect you will."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer" I don't own anything CI except a love for the show and Dick Wolf can borrow that if he wants to.**

**A/N: This is for Confused One. She gave me the idea and it was a good one.**

**Breakable Ch 6**

"Hello, I'm Bobby's Brain.

I'm the mass of muscle tissue and neurons that keeps Bobby breathing, and moving and feeling and coming up with those incredible insights that makes him the incredibly smart man that he is. It's all my doing.

My awareness started early. Given a normal childhood I think I'd have been just laying here most of his life, like most peoples brain. But I had to teach him to survive. I had to learn to survive, to learn to notice things that mean danger to him, whether he recognizes them or not. Things like a different smell, the smell of anger, and small twitches that mean that an angry explosion is about happen and he has to be hide.

When he was little that wasn't hard to do, but as I was learning so was he and he became more difficult to control as he got older and bigger. Sometimes I couldn't get him to move, especially when he felt like he had to protect his mother. Those were the times he'd get hurt.

You might say those were the times that I became separate from the rest of his brain. I could keep working while the rest of him took over his body. I'm the other side of his brain, the part that's still trying to protect him. The part that is always working and always looking for the other pieces.

You might say, I'm the bad part, but I don't think so. I'm just used to being active. Sometimes I know things and I work extra hard to help him see them too. That's become harder recently and yet easier, too.

See he's come upon something that's making my meeting of his other side of the brain easier. He's discovered his own way to release the memories I hold for him. That place that he goes where he can act on the feelings I gave him for protection. All the anger and hurt he couldn't express as a kid and later as a responsible adult.

It's called Breakable. I supply the images of things he's seen and he's able to visualize them and smash them. It's cleansing and every time he does that a part of me that is anger and disgust and hate diminishes and there's less of me to hang around. I'm disappearing and the other half of his brain grows stronger and more secure. I can see it won't be long before I'll be only a very small part of him.

As I grow smaller, he will grow smarter and more secure and be able to show Alex the love he feels for her. Yes, I know Alex. I've been aware of her for years, but I feel her influence more and more. She makes me less effective and happier because of that. She makes him calm and I can rest.

Right now he's all upset over something he saw on one of his cases and he needs to go to Breakable. He needs me to supply the images he can't find for himself yet, but he's learning. I need only to nudge the images any more and the rest of his brain takes over. There he is. He's all excited over the visit.

He sees things I recognize that will take away more of the his anger, more of his roadblocks to health. There's the image, a vase of flowers he picked for his mother in the park and his father smashed them on the floor and called him a little suck up then screamed at his mother for over an hour before he punched her and stalked out. 'Yes, take that and that and that for hitting my mother. You'll never do that again.'

Another image gone, another experience expunged. Muscles are working now, blood pumping, healing going on. More images, more adrenaline going on. Now I'm tired and the room is a mess. Now I can rest, because we're going to see Alex. Now his smarter, bigger part of his brain can join with his body and I get smaller. It's a good change.

There's Alex with a smile and a hello that makes me glad that I worked so hard to take care of him all these years.

My time is limited. I know that and I rejoice in that.

Good bye, from Bobby's Brain." End transmission.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Breakable Ch 7**

Captain Dan Ross did not need the therapy offered by the certificate from Breakable, thank you very much. He had plenty of control and plenty of ways to deal with his anger rather than to beat the stuffing out of furniture. When the certificate appeared on his desk, he suspected his officers were trying to tell him something. But everyone got one so that wasn't it. Not wanting to jump to conclusions he had sent several officers to check the place out.

Every report he got back from them was positive. All the officers were happier and some were even anxious to go again. Gradually the furor died down, but productivity was up and so was morale. He decided he'd call for himself and see what was going on. He closed his office door and dialed the number.

"Breakable, Jennifer here."

"I have a certificate for your services. I'd like to schedule an appointment."

"Alright. How soon do you want it?"

"Some time in the next couple of days."

"I'm between mailings so tomorrow is pretty much open if you want. It's a Wednesday so say around 10:00?"

"That would be fine."

"What kind of room do you want?"

"Room?" he asked.

"Yes, living room, kitchen, bedroom."

"Do you have something like a garage?" he asked feeling silly.

"A garage?"

"Yes, shelves of oil cans, boxes of things, miscellaneous storage."

"Oh, sure I think I can arrange that." she sounded rather uncertain.

"I'll pay you an extra fee if you have a box of Christmas decorations in there."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's important to me."

"Then I'll do my best. Let me fax you a list of things you'll need to bring with you."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00."

He hung up not sure he was going to keep the appointment. A mind is a terrible thing to waste and an active mind tends to go it's own way. He dreamed that night of boxes of Christmas decorations. The dreams were disturbing and he didn't sleep well.

Logan was at his desk the next day looking very pleased with himself. Ross considered asking if his wife had returned but that was a fairly obvious conclusion and he tried not to be too obvious. It was bad for his image.

Ross tried to get some work done, extra work, but it just wasn't happening. He gave it up and left the office at 9:30. He pulled up at Breakable at twenty minutes to the hour. He went in. The woman at the desk stood up and nodded to him. "I'm Captain Dan Ross. I called for an appointment at 10:00."

"How do you do, Captain. I'm Jennifer." She was about his own age he noticed as he shook her hand. She had a very firm grip.

"Pleased to meet you."

"I have the room you requested ready. Let me explain the procedure." She was writing as she talked. She turned the forms around for his signature. "Any questions?"

"You pretty much covered it. I suppose you want to know why the decorations?"

"Not unless you want to share. Come this way."

She allowed him to choose his weapon and carried it for him to the front. He placed the usual equipment in the drawer and watched her pocket the keys. She led him to the room and stepped inside. The room looked a lot like a garage. They had the shelves, boxes, broken brooms, boxes of clothes and oil cans. As a garage it was rather sparse but he supposed it would have been better if they'd had more time to do it.

"All I ask is that you not start swinging until I leave the room."

He returned her smile. "I can handle that."

She nodded and went outside. He lined up on the two boxes prominently marked Xmas decorations and let fly. The bat landed with a satisfied thunk on the first box. He swung on the second box. Once he had beaten the boxes to a pulp he went on to destroy most of the rest of the room. He was sweating and tired, and surprisingly happy. "Five minutes left." Jennifer told him.

He took a few more swings at the boxes of decorations and had already put the bat down when Jennifer called his five minute cool down. She opened the door cautiously and he understood her caution. He grinned at her. She looked around and nodded. "A thorough job. Feel okay?"

"I feel good. Must be the adrenaline."

"And lighter. I always feel lighter after a good pounding. Come on, let's get you out of here." She picked up the bat and carried it out with her.

The first thing she did was open the desk drawer for him to retrieve his things. He clipped the stuff on his belt and looked at her. "I can see why my officers like it here."

"You have a good crew. I've had a few from other precincts that are really hard to deal with. Yours has been a pleasure to have here."

"They are the best. I'll make sure you get a good recommendation if anyone asks."

"Thank you."

"I guess I need to let you get back to work. Thank you. Good bye."

"Bye."

He left the office and walked out to his car. He started to open the door and it struck him that he _wanted_ to tell her why he'd targeted the Christmas Decorations. He went back inside. She wasn't at the front desk. He could hear her in the back room. He walked back there and she was cleaning up the mess. By herself.

"Jennifer." He said.

She jumped and whirled around to face him, fright on her face. "Oh, it's you. Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you do this all on your own?"

"Most of it." She admitted with a shrug.

"But your husband helps, doesn't he?" he asked confused.

"He did, before he was killed. He's my protection against unwanted attention. I tell everyone he's out scrounging for things. I can't believe I'm telling you this. I've only told one other person. Did you forget something?"

"No, I….I just wanted to explain about the decorations."

"I told you, you don't owe me any explanations."

"I'll swap you secret for secret." He grinned at her.

"That's a deal. I hope you don't mind if I…." She gestured toward the work she was doing.

"I understand. I'm Jewish. Not orthodox but I don't really celebrate Christmas. My two boys decided they wanted to and their mother and I had a big fight over it. She decided then to tell me that she wanted a divorce. We always fought in the garage so the kids wouldn't hear us. That's why the decorations were such a sore point."

"So they'll be a reminder of the break up. I'm sorry. To me, Christmas is a joyous occasion. It's hard for me to think of it as anything but a happy occasion."

"Would you like some help?" he asked feeling guilty for the mess.

"I can't ask you to."

"You're not asking. I'm offering."

"That would be appreciated, yes."

He took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. She pulled out some rakes, shovels and brooms and opened a door in the back wall. There was a huge dumpster in the back. It had an assortment of items in it, trashed and broken. Jennifer was scooping piles of things onto a shovel and marching to the dumpster, throwing it in like a pro. Dan grabbed a rake and put things into a pile while she scooped and dumped. It was good to get physical and more than a little humbling to see how much damage he could do.

They had it down to the last bit when she grabbed the brooms. "Want one?" she asked.

"I haven't used a broom in years but sure." He admitted with a grin.

"I'll make you a deal. If you help me with this, I'll feed you lunch. If you don't mind French Dip Sandwiches, chips and pickles. And cold, cold pop."

"Sounds good."

The swept the room so it was spotless. It was satisfying. "Thank you for all your help." She looked around the room one last time and nodded once. "Now lunch."

"Don't you need to fill it for the next person?"

"Not until tomorrow. I take Wednesday afternoons off. I have help coming in this evening to move things in out back so I have backups, but they're in school yet."

She bustled out turning off the light as she went. She closed up the office, turned off the lights and headed for another door. She stopped and turned to him. "I'm sorry. I never thought to tell you, I live upstairs. I'm not being forward, that's just where I live."

"It never occurred to me." Dan admitted. Although now that it was pointed out he sort of liked the idea. He also liked her, as a friend.

The apartment was small, but homey. There were pillows and blankets on the couch, flowers in a vase on the table and pictures on the wall of her kids. They ranged from small toddler to graduating seniors pictures. He glanced at them as he passed. "That's my wall of fame, I call it. Go ahead and look, I don't mind. I'm proud of my kids."

"Two children?"

"A boy and a girl. Just enough to cause me all the trouble, I always said. My son is the oldest, he's working for a Graphic Design company in California. He's a junior designer, but well on his way to making his own work marketable. My daughter if finishing her business degree in Michigan, then she's going to go into business for herself opening a horse business. Or at least that's her plan."

"Ambitious."

"They have to be. I'm just a take it as it comes type personality, my son takes after me, but my daughter is a competitive person. She takes after her father. Do you have kids?" 

"Two boys. Brent is 14 and David is 10. They live with their mother and her new husband."

"Tough break. You must love them very much to make that concession for them. I'm guessing you did it for their safety?"

"Yes, and she had already established a home for them, when I'm just settling into an apartment." He flushed. He hadn't meant to reveal so much.

She nodded. "That makes you a good dad, not a selfish bastard." She was busily moving pans and packages around the small kitchen.

He moved over to her. "Can I help?"

"If you'd like to get down a couple of bowls and plates, that would be a help. Are you pretty good with a bread knife?"

"I'm pretty good at sandwiches."

"Good. The bread is there in the frig, if you would cut it long ways, I'd really appreciate it."

"You must have had lots of people around you to boss around." He teased.

"Sorry. I'm used to having kids around that stand and wait for their food while I do all the work. If you plan on eating, you better plan on helping. I guess I haven't broken that habit."

"I don't mind." He assured her. It was rather fun, having a teamwork feel to it.

He had the bread all cut and laid out when she brought over the pan with the beef and juice. "Would you like to divide it up and I'll get the rest of it?"

"Okay."

She gave him the tongs and went back to the kitchen. She brought over a bowl of potato chips and the bowl of pickles. "For the beverage of the day we have root beer regular and diet, Diet Pepsi, diet Dr. Pepper and water. There might be some pink lemonade in the frig, if that sounds good."

"Root beer sounds good."

"Regular or Diet?"

"Regular."

She brought over two glasses of ice and two individual bottles of soda, placing them on the table. She whisked the pan back to the stove and came back to sit down. He had opened both bottles of soda and poured hers first. Then he poured his. "Thank you." She said surprised.

"You're quite welcome." He said. He picked up his glass and held it toward her. "Here's looking at you, kid."

She grinned at him and touched her glass to his. "Salud."

They took a drink and began to eat. "Mmm. This is good. I haven't had one of these in quite a while." He said.

"Beef broth and sautéed onions. I grew the onions. A pound of deli meat, a loaf of French bread and here we are."

"Have you ever had some of the authentic cuisine here in the city?" he asked between bites.

"No, I don't know any of the good places. I tried a few, but I'm not sure of what to order."

"Would you let me return the favor? I'll take you out and show you how to eat New York style." He asked tentatively.

"There's a New York Style? I've never heard of that."

"Oh, there's definitely a New York style of doing things."

"Okay, sure. I don't have to wear a funny hat or anything, do I?" she teased.

"Only if you go to a Mets game."

"The only way I'd do that is if they're playing the Cubs. Then I'm rooting for the Cubs."

"Chicago? Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Absolutely. It's my great pleasure to watch the Mets get their bats handed to them when the Cubs play."

"You don't see that too often, do you?" he jibed.

"Don't you be disrespectful to my Cubs, buster." Jennifer laughed.

Dan grinned at her. "A loyal fan right here in the home territory."

"That's right. Would you give up the Mets if you had to live in Chicago?"

"I'd never live in Chicago." He sniffed, in disdain.

He caught her with a mouthful and she could only make protesting noises. She tried to object and nearly choked. He swatted her between the shoulder blades and she grabbed the glass to take a drink. "Elitest." She accused in a strangled voice with watery eyes.

"Are you alright?' he asked.

"I'm fine. You'd never live in Chicago, PULLEASE!" she sputtered indignantly.

Dan swallowed the last of his sandwich, trying to control his grin and look innocent. "I've been there, of course, but…."

"Yes?" she arched one eyebrow, daring him to continue.

"It was okay." He reached for a chip.

Quick as a wink she snatched the chip from his hand and ate it. "You were saying?"

"Not me." He gave in. "I never said a word."

Jennifer nodded, satisfied. She took a chip from her bowl and put it on his plate. "You can have your chip back."

He grabbed it and made a show of putting it in his mouth, grinning triumphantly at her. She "humphed" indignantly at him. "Did you get enough to eat?"

"Plenty. Thank you, that was good."

"I enjoyed it, too."

He glanced behind her and saw the clock. "I guess, I better get back to work. They might think I've been abducted by aliens."

"Nope, just your stomach. I'll walk you out."

"You don't have to."

"I do, so I can lock up."

They went back downstairs. Dan went first as courtesy dictated. She got to the front of the office and turned the lock. Dan hesitated for just a minute. "Are you doing anything Saturday night? I don't have my boys this weekend. We could go out and I'll show you the town a bit. If you're free."

"I'd like that. I'm not usually open on weekends so I don't have any commitments."

"How about I pick you up about 6:00 we can get an early dinner and maybe a movie?"

"How's your dancing? I haven't been dancing in a while. Unless you'll be on your feet all day."

"Dinner and dancing it is. I'll see you about 6:00 then?"

"I'll see you then. Good bye."

He walked out the door and waited until she had locked it again before he moved off. As soon as he got into his car he picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Don, it's Dan Ross. Have I got a place for you to recommend to your people."

**TBC maybe on SVU. I'm having trouble with the transition? Anyone interested in helping me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Breakable Finale**

Captain Dan Ross of the Major Case Squad took care of the last of the paperwork and headed for home. He wanted to call Jennifer and apologize for leaving her so abruptly, but she had said she understood. He didn't see how, his ex never had.

He got home and saw that it was 10:00 pm. She'd be in bed by now. He checked his mail and opened an invitation. He was always receiving them and this looked no different than the rest of them.

It read:

_**You and a Guest are cordially invited to a Dinner**_

_**In honor of the fine work the NYPD and NYFD has done for**_

_**The City of New York**_

_**The Dinner will be held at 7:00 pm at the Towers Plaza.**_

_**Dress will be formal.**_

_**Please RSVP as soon as possible**_

He hated these formal dinners, but at least he was notified of it far enough in advance that he could come up with an excuse to get out of it.

He had no guest to take. Or did he? Was it possible that Jennifer would go with him? He really should go. He took a chance and picked up the phone. It rang four times before her sleepy voice picked it up. "Who is he and what did he do now?" she asked.

"He was calling to apologize again for standing you up." Dan said amused.

"Dan, hi. Sorry, I thought it was my daughter. She always calls after her dates and talks."

"That's alright. I shouldn't have called so late." He said amused.

"That's okay. Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm actually embarrassed now. I should have waited to call you until the morning."

"I'm glad you called. You must have had a reason. It's nice to hear from you and that you're alright."

"I'd like to invite you to a dinner. It's a formal occasion, so feel free to say no, but it's for the Fire Department and the Police Department. I'd like to take you with me, if you'd like to go."

"When is it?"

"Saturday night at 7:00."

"Hmmm. I'll have to put my multitudes of admirers on hold for the night, but I think I can clear my schedule." She yawned. "Sorry."

He grinned. He knew perfectly well she didn't go out with any other admirers. "Don't worry about it. Shall I pick you up at 6:30?"

"Please. You are wearing a black tux, right?"

"Is there another color?" he teased back.

"Oh, honey, you have no idea."

He laughed. "Yes, it's black."

"I'll find a nice neon green camo'd something to match then." She said mischievously.

"Uh, probably not a good idea."

A full laugh came at him over the phone. "I'll dig out my best potato sack then. Thank you for asking me."

"I'll see you then."

"Come at 6:15, just in case you don't like what I get, okay?"

"Anything you choose will be great." He said.

"Please?" she asked sincerely.

"I'll be there with bells on."

"Jingle or cow?"

"Jingle or cow?"

"Think about it. Good night, Dan."

"Good night, Jennifer."

He hung up and he was on his way to the bedroom when it occurred to him what she had said. He laughed looking forward to Saturday night.

He scoured the city and came up with a surprise for Jennifer when he showed up at 6:15 on the dot. She answered the door. "Hello." She smiled at him. "You look handsome."

"Thank you, but no one's going to notice me for looking at you. You look beautiful."

"I told you, only my best potato sack for you. Come in, while I finish getting ready."

He followed her upstairs to her apartment. He noticed she was wearing moccasin slippers under her long ball gown. "I like the foot wear." He teased.

"My fuzzy pink slippers are in the laundry."

"So did your daughter call after I did?"

"No, she hasn't so I guess she found one she likes." She sat down on the sofa and kicked off her slippers, slipping on some silver sandals with slender heels that showed off her muscular legs to perfection. He wished she had on a shorter dress. He was a leg man. She bent over and buckled them on and he got a flash of cleavage.

He hastily looked away. She was up in a flash and grabbed her small handbag. "How is the weather outside?"

"It's nice now, but they said it might get cool later."

"I don't have anything to wear with this. I didn't think about it."

"I'll turn the heat on for you if you get cold. It'll only be from the building to the front, it's valet parking. You should be fine."

"If you say so." She checked her earrings and dropped her hands to smile at him. "I'm ready."

"You're missing something." He said.

A small frown creased her forehead. "I am? I thought I had everything."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is what you're missing."

"You didn't have to." She said pleased.

"I know. I wanted to."

She opened up the box and pulled the upper layer of cotton. Nestled in the box two pairs of earrings. One set with bells on them and one with cow bells on them. She grinned at him. "With bells on."

"I didn't want to wear them so I thought maybe you would."

She got tears in her eyes. "That is so incredibly thoughtful." She said.

"Don't cry. If you don't like them…." He said, concerned.

"I love them, really. I haven't had a present this nice since….Well, forever. Thank you, Dan."

She stepped forward and reached up to kiss his cheek. He turned so their lips met and he put his arms around her, careful not to crush her dress. He kissed her thoroughly noticing she kissed him back. He let her go before he gave up on the dinner altogether.

"Do you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'm very rusty." She sounded uncertain.

"We don't have to. I'm not sure there will be. I just thought I'd ask. Ready?"

"Ready."

He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her to the door. He went down the stairs ahead of her incase she tripped and held the door for her both on the store and the car. She slipped into the seat and buckled the belt. She pulled the belt down.

He got in. "Is there something wrong with the belt?" he asked.

"I hate things around my neck. The belt cuts right across my neck and it makes me feel like I'm being choked. Since I have to wear the body finder, I just hold it this way."

"Body finder? The seatbelts save lives every day."

"And save cops from having to search for the bodies of the victims." She shot back. "It's nerves, Dan, don't pay any attention."

He reached over and touched her hand. "You'll do fine and you look beautiful. Besides you know all of my squad and Don Cragen. You'll be the hit of the place."

"Silver tongued devil." She squeezed his hand. "Drive, so we're not late."

"Yes, ma'am." He suited actions to words.

The hotel was pretty busy when they arrived. The valet took Dans keys while the doorman opened Jennifers door. Dan came around and offered her his arm again. She took it and he led her into the building.

The main room had been set up so that everyone could come in at one spot and Dan gave them his invitation. It wasn't necessary as the Police Commissioner was greeting everyone at the door. Dan shook hands with him and greeted his wife and introduced Jennifer. "So you're the woman I've been hearing so much about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"I need to ask you about how you managed to obtain the names of my officers without any kind of authorization."

"Mrs. Donato, you look lovely tonight." Jennifer said, not answering the man.

"Thank you, so do you." the woman said glancing at her husband.

"We need to find our seats." Dan said. "We're holding up the line."

"I'll talk to you later." The Commissioner said.

Dan steered her away from the line. "I think a good many people want to know how you did that." He told her.

"It was completely legal, I assure you."

"But you're not going to tell me?'

"If you can figure it out, I'll give you a treat."

"Dan, Jennifer, how are you?" a male voice called from behind them. It was Don Cragen.

Dan shook the hand of his friend. "Hi, Don. Good, how about you?"

"Jennifer, you look beautiful. You remember Alex Cabot. Dan, you might know her already."

"I know of her. Good evening, Ms. Cabot." Dan said politely.

"Captain Ross." The tall blond said. "Hello Jennifer? I can't find anything else like your business, on line or anywhere else."

"As far as I know, I'm the only one who has one like it other than the one I sold."

"Jennifer, I didn't know you would be here." A pleased female voice said. "Good evening, Captain." Alex Eames and Bobby Goren appeared in their circle.

"Hi, Alex. You look beautiful. Bobby, handsome as always." Jennifer said, warmly.

"You look nice yourself." Bobby said.

"Thank you."

Alex Cabots eyes were taking this all in. They were joined immediately by Mike and Carolyn then by Elliott and Olivia who all greeted Jennifer like a long time friend. She greeted them all and with smiles and comments. It was a sizeable group by the time they were all invited to take their seats. Dan took them to the their seats and made sure Jennifer got seated then took his seat.

As people walked by, a number of them greeted Jennifer by name with comments and smiles. She called them all by name. When the parade finally ended he leaned over and asked her. "How in the world do you remember so many people at one time?"

"Can I tell you later?" she asked.

"I want to know that." He grinned at her.

"You got it." She grinned back.

The Mayor of New York got up and made a speech, then so did the Police Commissioner and the District Attorney. Dinner was served while they all chatted about different things. Jennifer was a quiet attendee with a sparkling smile and she laughed as she followed the conversation. She made sure she kept her hands under the table occasionally touching Dans leg.

He put his hand on his leg and she touched it instead. He captured hers in his. She squeezed his hand and kept talking like nothing had changed, except that he kept losing track of the conversation. Luckily it was easy to pick it back up.

After dinner, there was dancing. Dan stood up and asked Jennifer to dance. She accepted with a smile and he led her out onto the floor. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"I am. Everyone is so nice. But I'll tell you something. I think I have the handsomest date here."

"You are going to make my head swell." Dan said, rather nonplussed over the flattery.

"Shall I insult you to bring it back down to size?"

"No." he grinned.

After that dance she danced with Don Cragen, Mike Logan, several others and then Bobby invited. Dan was beginning to think he'd never get to dance with her again. She came to sit down and took a drink of her water, draining it. He poured her another and she sipped that.

Several men came by to dance, but she begged off. They went away without being offended. "I think you ought to get a job with the department." Alex said. "You seem to have a knack with people."

"I'm not bound by any rules of conduct, maybe that's the difference." Jennifer said mildly.

"So, are you planning on opening a second store?" Mike asked. "I hear you have quite a long waiting list to get in."

"No, no second location. I've had offers to sell out, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

Jennifer's body tensed up and Dan was concerned. He decided he was going to ask her about it later. "Dan, I don't believe I've met your companion." A womans voice over his shoulder said.

All of the men half rose to their feet. Dan stood all the way up and shook the hand of the woman who approached the table. "How are you? Captain Samantha Sackett, may I present Jennifer. Jennifer, Samantha Sackett of Major Case West."

Jennifer stood up and turned to the woman. "Captain Sackett, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You are the woman who owns that business, I've heard about. Breakable, right?"

"Guilty as charged."

"I must say, I'm looking forward to your reaching our precinct. I understand it's quite a fun time."

Jennifer smiled, but she seemed reluctant. "Did I say something wrong?" Sackett asked.

"I, uh, wasn't going to say anything until later. I probably won't be coming to your precinct, Captain. I'm having some trouble with my location and it looks like I'm going to be forced out of my building and I'm not having any luck finding new headquarters. I have some more places I have to check out, but the rent is far higher than I can afford. I'm sorry."

"You should have said something." Dan scolded her mildly. "How long has this been going on?"

"I got a petition a couple of days ago from the neighbors asking my landlord to evict me. It seems the less law abiding of my neighbors are finding the parade of officials and officers is choking out their business. I'm the outsider so I'm the enemy. My landlord has given me an eviction notice."

"We'll get you a lawyer to fight this. It can't be legal." Alex said.

"The lease I had was conditional. That was the only way he'd rent to me. I've already checked with a lawyer. I'm out of there."

"We can find you somewhere else to set up." Mike said. "What you have is too valuable of a service to just close without warning."

"I think we might be able to find something in my area. We have had several businesses that left for one reason or another and I'd be glad to arrange extra patrols if you need the security." Captain Sackett said.

"I – I don't know what to say." Jennifer said overcome. "I – I'll have to give it some thought and…"

"I think we flustered her." Bobby said. "Jennifer, let us help you."

Don Cragen came over to see what was going on. "What's up?" he asked.

With many voices he found out. "This isn't going to happen." He declared. He gestured over to his table and Alex Cabot came over. Dan stood up and gave her his seat. He moved over to stand behind a flustered Jennifers chair. He put his hands on the back of it, not moving them when she leaned back.

Bobby noticed. His eyes went to his captains and he received the message loud and clear. As long as she would let them they were going to help her and keep her around. He gave his captain a minuscule nod. Message acknowledged. He got up and moved toward the front of the room, unnoticed.

"He can't just order you out, even if you have a lease like that. We could fight it, but you'd lose. What we can do is get him to give you a reasonable time to be out. I'll recommend someone to do it for you."

"I can't afford another attorney. Most of my savings has gone to that one. I'm not going to be able to make my utilities. I'll need to find a job while I'm looking for another place. I appreciate the offer…."

Elliott and Olivia had joined the group. "You told me you used to work at the police precinct. Is there something we can give you to do until you can get situated in another place? It seems like they're always short staffed in admin." Olivia suggested.

"Or records. I heard we lost another clerk." Elliott suggested.

"Can I have everyones attention, please." Bobbys voice was amplified over the microphone at the front of the room.

Alex Eames looked in surprise at her usually reticent partner. "Some of you know me, I'm Robert Goren of Major Case. Some of you have had the pleasure of receiving a free certificate to the new business called Breakable. I have and I appreciate the experience. Jennifer has given a lot of those out to members of our departments out of appreciation for what we do and now she needs our help. She is being forced out of her place of business, her home and her job. It's not fair and it's not right. She has been more than generous to us and we need to reciprocate.

Not only is she a great business owner, she is also the widow of a former officer. That makes her not only a valuable asset to our community, but a family member. We need to help this woman. Either contact myself, or Major Case if you can help. Anything would be appreciated. Thank you."

People started to gather around the table including the Police Commissioner. "I think I'm going to be able to find you a job in the department as long as you need it." He told Jennifer.

"Th-thank you, sir."

"But I still want to know…." He started.

"Understood, sir." Jennifer said quickly.

"I can find an office for you to work out of." Someone else said.

Various other offers were being bandied about. Jennifer was looking positively overwhelmed. She jumped to her feet. "Excuse me, please." She pushed her way out of the crowd and hurried for the outside. The crowd was momentarily stunned but they turned to the subject at hand.

Dan went after her. She was standing out in the yard breathing deeply. She glanced over at him when he showed up and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was a bit overwhelming. It shows what an impact that you've made on us, that so many people were willing to help you."

"I just wanted to help and make my own way in the world. I never meant to look for charity."

"It wasn't charity, Jennifer. You know from experience that cynicism and the worst of human nature is what we deal with every day. It's an accepted part of our profession that we only see the seamy side of things. When we see something that makes that easier to take, especially one of our own who needs help, we tend to step up. It's a good thing. You don't have to be ashamed to need help. That's how we survive by helping each other."

"I'm an outsider, Dan."

"No, you haven't been since you first took one of the officers outside their anger. And you did it without making a huge production. I know for a fact that you've made my squad a little happier, more relaxed and more productive. I'm selfish, because I want it to continue."

"I agree." Another voice said. Don Cragen had come out and joined them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It's alright." Dan told him.

"Jennifer, we've come to a decision. We're going to provide you with an office and a job until you're on your feet and then we're going to work on getting you a contract with the NYPD to provide your service to us on a monthly basis. We believe in your business that much. Captain Sackett is asking that you come to her squad next, and the fire department is clamoring for more information. You've started a ball rolling that is going to take a life of it's own. You can step up and run with it if you want to."

Dan noticed she was holding her arms close to her side. It had turned cool outside. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled her thank you at him. "What do you think?" she asked him quietly.

"I'd like you to stay around, but the call is yours."

"Can we still have dinner once in a while?"

"We'll figure something out." He said with a chuckle.

"Then lets do it. Thank you. Thank you, too, Captain Cragen."

"It's Don and you're welcome. We'd better go back in before they get you franchised."

Jennifer, wearing Dan's jacket, walked back into the hotel between two captains of the NYPD to a roomful of friends and a future with the NYPD.

COMPLETE


End file.
